Blush
by l0cket
Summary: An illicit affair between a student and teacher. Scandalous? Rated M for language and later chapters. Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Lina, Briony and Ronan, however, are mine :3
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I had this story up on Quizilla forever ago, but Quizilla is lame. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've written and re-written this story. I'm pretty happy with this version, so I plan on sticking to it. Sorry about the format, I was a little frazzled when I first published this. I fixed it, I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snape, or any other of the original characters, but I do own Lina, Briony, Ronan and the adorable Istas. I really do wish I owned Snape though... He's quite yummy.**

**Reviews would be greatly apprecited, though I'm not anticipating any :)**

Picture this, if you will. A young woman just shy of turning seventeen. She is of average height, with caramel hair that falls in ringlets to her shoulders. Side swept bangs frame her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes are a startling shade of honey with a darker brown ring around the iris. Her face is pretty, though average, with the exception of a full set of rosy lips. She is well liked around school, despite her family. She comes from a long line of Purebloods. Her family, like most others like hers, are associated with the dark arts. Her blood also instills fear in her fellow students. Many are wary when they are near. Slytherins have a reputation for being malicious, unfeeling beings. It is true, that she is ruthless, but there's another side to her that is unusually sweet. It has been rumored in the past that she has two personalities. Those who know her don't agree. The matter of the fact is, she is loving and caring toward her friends and those she likes, and mean to those she doesn't. With that said, there are only a handful of students at Hogwarts who associate with her. Mostly, she spends her time alone, lost in her thoughts. She is a dreamer and a creator of sorts, who is constantly held hostage by her imagination.

Lina sat in the empty compartment of the train, watching the trees pass by under the darkening sky. Students passed by the sliding door, giggling and telling stories of their holiday. Lina sighed, waiting impatiently for her friends to get back to her. Briony, her best friend, had Prefect duties. Lina herself was offered a position, but she regretfully declined. She didn't want the responsibility of dealing with snot nosed little witches and wizards anymore than she had to. She's much rather spend her time reading or taking strolls around the school grounds.

"Oi, Lina!" a tall, lanky boy popped his head into the compartment.

"Hello Ronan..." Lina said unenthusiastically.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" the boy asked, closing the door behind him and plopping himself down on the seat across from Lina.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Briony to get back from her Prefect nonsense."

"Ah..." Ronan trailed, pulling at his robe sleeves.

"Where did you sneak off to? I saw you come into the compartment with me, but I didn't see you leave."

"Oh, you know..." Ronan trailed off. A smirk crept along his face.

Lina glared at him. "Ronan, if you insist on playing these idiotic guessing games, then just don't speak to me."

"Ohh... Touchy today, aren't we?"

"Oh, piss off."

A moment of silence passed between them before Ronan pulled a small mirror out of his robe pocket and began fumbling with his mess of chocolate brown hair, pushing a lock from his eye.

"You do realize you look like a nutter, right?" Lina finally spoke after watching Ronan for a few seconds.

"Come off it! I do not look like a nutter... this style is in right now."

Lina scoffed in disagreement. "Any who," Ronan paused. "How was your summer?"

"Just fine, Ronan. I spent the entire holiday hunting for my own flat, and my nana passed away. How was your bloody summer?"

Ronan was speechless for a moment. "Well, I'm sure sorry to hear about your nana, but why were you looking for a flat? You're still sixteen."

"Yes, well, living with my mum is really starting to take a toll on my nerves... I was going to have to do it next year anyway. I might as well do it now."

"What's your mum done this time?"

"She expects me to act like an adult, yet she still treats me like a child."

Lina then leaned in closer to Ronan and whispered "And she's started nagging about Death Eater business. She still has the idea that I want to follow in her and my step-dad's footsteps and live to serve the Dark Lord."

Ronan simply nodded in compliance. He too has had to put up with his parents pestering him about becoming a Death Eater.

"I know what you mean... We've known each other practically since birth, and right from the start, we've known that sooner or later it would happen."

"Well, I personally don't intend on following mum's orders. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. Are you planning on going through with it?"

Ronan shrugged. "I figure I might as well. I don't have any ambitions of becoming anything in particular or doing anything significant or productive in my life..."

"What happened to you wanting to go to the states?" Lina asked.

"I kinda gave up on that dream a while ago... I'll never earn the money for it."

"You should come to Sweden with me then. It's relatively close, and I could show you all the ropes, so to speak..."

The compartment door flew open, and Briony stood in the doorway, looking a bit frazzled.

"So, how did it go?" Lina asked, scooting to the edge of her seat.

"It was horrible," Briony said in a hoarse voice, "some 4th years brought stink pellets on the train and thought it would be hilarious to pelt us with them."

Briony pulled a piece of fuzz from her hair and brushed off the front of her robe. Ronan snorted, and Lina stifled a giggle.

"It's not bloody funny..." Briony said coldly.

"It actually is..." Ronan chuckled. Briony glared at the young man, which only made him laugh more.

"It looks like you're in for it this year, Ronan," Lina warned.

Briony slammed the compartment door shut, making the glass shake. She folded her arms across her chest and slumped in the seat next to Lina.

"By the way, Lina, we'll be arriving shortly, you should really cha-"

"Yes, yes, change into my robe. In that case, I'll be back in a little bit. Don't let _that_ one touch any of my belongings..."

"Aye!" Ronan protested. "I never touch your things!"

"I know... Just reminding you to keep your grubby mitts way from my stuff."

And with that, Lina folded her robes over her arm and stepped out into the aisle of the train. She pushed herself trough the gaggle of second and third year girls, all of whom were congregating near one particular compartment. They were all giggling and whispering things to each other excitedly. Lina had a passing glance at what all the commotion was about. It was in fact, Harry Potter, along with Neville Longbottom and the dreamy eyed Luna Lovegood. In recent weeks, he had been through hell, and practically the whole world knew about it. Lina pitied him and his great misfortune. He caught her looking at him as she passed, and he smiled at her. She smiled in return with a wave, still making her way to the lavatories.

Lina squeezed herself past two Slytherin boys she didn't know who were ogling at Pansy Parkinson and her lot. Her platform Mary Janes made her equally as tall as the boys in her grade, if not a bit taller.

"Excuse me," Lina said hastily.

The boys moved reluctantly after a few prolonged seconds of looking her over. Pansy and her friends were giggling and gossiping, as usual. Lina thought she heard her name mentioned somewhere in their babel, but she shook it off. Her skirt and petticoat ruffled together as she walked up to the lavatory door. She knocked, and heard no reply. Assuming it was vacant, she turned the handle, but it didn't give.

"Bloody hell..." she muttered under her breath.

She kicked at the door with her platforms, hoping the door would open. It did, but only after several severe kicks. She smiled in triumph, but noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left, only to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, a smirk spreading across his face. Lina furrowed her brow at him, then walked into the lavatory, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Creeper," she thought to herself, reaching back to unzip her skirt.

When she opened the door, Draco wasn't there, thankfully. Lina managed to get back to her compartment in one piece, despite the Harry Potter fanclub. Her cat, Istas, was lounging comfortably on Ronan's lap. The large grey and black Maine Coon was on her back, basking in the tummy love Ronan was bestowing upon her.

"Hey, Ronan, it looks like you got yourself a new girlfriend..." Lina laughed.

Ronan looked up at her with his lovely Indigo eyes and beamed. "I've always had a soft spot for your cat..."

"I think we've stopped," Briony interrupted.

"Just in time," Lina said, reaching up to grab her luggage.

She was still in her platforms, but she was having difficulty reaching the top shelf.

"Let me help you," Ronan said behind her.

She saw his arm reach around her head and grab the bag with ease. Lina turned around to thank Ronan but was startled by just how close he was to her. His strong cheekbones, the tiny flecks of gold around the pupil of his eyes, and the perfect curve of his cupid bow lips.

"Here..." Ronan trailed, "we don't want to miss the sorting ceremony, now do we?"

Lina grabbed her bags and pushed her way through the door before Ronan. She stumbled a bit as she walked; tripping on her platforms. She felt his eyes at her back all the way off the train.

The Great Hall was abuzz with idle chit chat and the clinking of eating utensils. The main topic of interest at the Slytherin table was, of course, Draco Malfoy. Everyone crowded around him to hear of his supposed glorious holiday. Lina, Ronan and Briony were within earshot of the cluster.

"Draco is such a git," Briony said between sips of pumpkin juice.

Shrill laughter came from Draco's direction. The trio momentarily turned their attention to Draco's direction, only to find the ear shattering laughter coming from Pansy. She was wrapping her arms around Draco's middle, savoring in his presence. Lina scoffed at the site, which earned her a nasty glare from Pansy, and a quizzical look from Draco. Lina exchanged a moment of silence with the two before Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to make his welcoming speech. Lina paid no attention to Dumbledore's droning announcements. Instead, she was scanning the professors. They all looked the same as they did last year. There was a new addition; a rather large man in a horrid brown robe, whom Dumbledore addressed as Professor Slughorn. He would be taking over his old post as Potions master.

"Oh lovely," Briony sighed.

Cheers had erupted from the Slytherin table when it was announced that Snape would finally be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A position everyone knew he had been longing for. Snape simply raised his hand in acknowledgment.

As Dumbledore continued onto the subject of The Dark Lord, Linda couldn't help but stare at Snape. He had an air about him that she hadn't noticed before. She was feeling unusually drawn to his seemingly imperturbable tranquility. Snape had put his hand down after the cheering had subsided. He too, began scanning the table, taking a quick glance at his students. Before Lina knew it, Snape had stopped at her. She met his smoldering eyes and quickly looked down at her plate full of scraps. She felt warmth crawl up her neck and into her cheeks.

'Shit,' she whispered softly.

After a moment she glanced up to see if he was still looking, and surprise, surprise, he was. His expression was nothing less than a look of haughty disdain, which made her flush even more.

"Hey, Lina," Briony interrupted, giving Lina the perfect opportunity to look away. "You okay? You're cheeks are as red as a candied apple..."

"Yeah," Lina trailed off.

She looked up at the teachers table one last time. Snape was back to scanning the table, yet Lina continued to observe him.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"What were you looking at?" Ronan chimed in.

"Nothing, nothing," Lina waved them off, "I'm fine."

Snape caught her staring again, and a small smirk slowly crept across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been so lazy & distracted lately! The distraction in due to Heroes, Ghost Hunters & Destination Truth... Aaand talking to Mr. Ronan Harris isn't helping... Damn his adorable Irish hide! XD I hope you find this chapter to your liking... Reviews will help me whip out fast updates!**

Sleep didn't come easily that night. No amount of repositioning could make Lina comfortable. In the back of her mind, she kept picturing Snape. The way he had looked at her earlier was permanently branded into her memory. She hadn't ever really noticed him, nor paid attention. He was, after all, just another teacher at Hogwarts, though the most despised of the lot. Not that Lina's opinions of him were shared with the rest of the student body. In fact, she thought he was quite a brilliant teacher, despite his excessive essays.

Simply remembering the events of the night made her pulse quicken. She lay sprawled out on her bed, staring into the darkness. It didn't seem like a long time, but before she knew it, her room mates were rising for the day. Lina couldn't remember if she had obtained any rest, but she felt completely awake. She had managed to get herself ready in a matter of minutes; simply throwing on her altered uniform & robe. Alterations to the uniforms weren't forbidden, but no one ever tried. Lina simply hated the dull knee-length pencil skirts, so she spruced it up and made it a full circle skirt instead. She even added a petticoat underneath.

Briony and herself met with Ronan in the common room, and proceeded to walk together to the Great Hall for breakfast. Briony and Ronan were quite chipper this particular morning. Lina, on the other hand, was not. She struggled to drink her tea in a graceful manner. After finishing only half of her cup, she folded her arms and laid her head down on the table while her companions finished their meals.

Lina was staring at the table top, memorizing every ripple and wave in the wood. Every few minutes or so she would momentarily tune in to Ronan and Briony's conversation, simply to save face.

"Bollocks!" Ronan exclaimed.

"It's true! Just ask her!" Briony eagerly replied.

"Lina! How come I didn't know about this earlier?" Ronan turned to her accusingly and shoved her shoulder.

Lina groaned in protest and sat up, stretching her arms. "Know about what?"

"That your family has a villa in Sweden and Briony was there with you practically all summer!"

"S'no big deal, Ronan."

"I'm shocked that I wasn't invited..." Ronan pouted.

"Do you honestly think my parents would let you in any of our houses again after what you did two years ago? What we almost did?"

Briony stifled a giggle.

Ronan smirked, "Awe, come off it. It's not like we actually did anything."

"I beg to differ, my good sir. You corrupted my feeble mind in unimaginable ways."

"Oh, please! You knew about all that rubbish way before then!"

"Yes, but it's different when your parents find out..."

Briony interrupted, "Especially if your parents are the Grindemyrs..."

"Tell me about it," Ronan rolled his eyes. "I thought your dad was going to flog me for sure!

"He nearly did... I talked him out of it."

"Lucky for me then, eh?" Ronan beamed at Lina, tousling his chocolate hair.

Lina shot him a dirty look. "Indeed..." she replied. "My father went absolutely bat shit."

Ronan grimaced at Lina, sticking his tongue out at her, which she successfully caught between her thumb and index finger.

"Don't start with me, Ronan," Lina pulled on the boy's tongue, which made him whimper and writhe next to her.

"Enough, you two!" Briony whispered. "Professor Snape's coming down to hand out our schedules!"

Lina released Ronan's tongue, and wiped her fingers on his shoulder. Ronan retaliated by flicking her ear.

"You're so dead..."

Snape began distributing the schedules in alphabetical order by last name. All the students in their class lined up, though it was more of a cluster. As he grew closer to the G's, Lina began to loose her nerves. She was fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe, twisting and pulling it.

"Lina Grindemyr," he said cooly.

Lina stepped forward, her platforms clunked against the stone floor. She stood before him with her arms behind her back, waiting for him to read off her classes. Snape looked over his notes again, and finally looked up at Lina. He cocked his eyebrow, as if intrigued by her very presence. He sighed, and his entire body momentarily relaxed, as did his grip on the scheduling notes.

The parchments floated gracefully to the floor, scattering at Snape's feet. Lina was immediately on the floor attempting to gather up all the papers she could and put them back in order. Her caramel curls bobbed with her movements. Behind her, she could hear several students snickering. Particularly Pansy Parkinson, with her ear shattering voice. Malfoy and Blaise were making crude comments, and wolf whistles.

"Malfoy, Zabini!" Snape snapped. The snickering and commentary immediately ceased.

Lina was still trying to re-arrange all the parchments in vain. Snape gracefully lowered himself and kneeling on the floor before her, gathering all the schedules in total disregard of their order. They momentarily made eye contact, and Lina pulse shot into her throat. Those smoldering black eyes could drill into the utmost depths of one's soul effortlessly. Lina had gathered most of the parchments, but there were still two stragglers of the bunch, that were inconveniently between Snape and herself. She reached out to snatch the two, but was met with a pale, lithe hand. Lina's hand lingered upon Snape's for no longer than three seconds before she receded and stood. Her knees bucked together and she began to tremble.

"Thank you, Miss Grindemyr," Snape said flatly.

Lina's cheeks felt on fire when Snape opened his hand to recieve the parchments she was still clutching to. Without hesitation, she took a step forward and handed them over. Snape took a moment to collect his bearings, which left Lina staring at the stone floor as he read off her classes.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Ancient Runes and Potions."

"Thank you, Professor..."

She chanced a glance at her professor's face. His left eyebrow was slightly cocked, and Lina could see a hint of a smirk across his alabaster face. She bit her bottom lip fiercely, and turned to walk away. Malfoy and his cronies snickered as she walked past them, her petticoat making a soft rustling sound as she hurried to get out of Snape's sight.

Ronan and Briony found Lina minutes later, slumped against the wall just outside of the Great Hall, looking completely dazed.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Briony screeched. "It was like you had candied apples for cheeks!"

"I, I don't exactly know..." Lina replied with a chuckle.

"Don't pussyfoot around! Tell me what happened!"

The two girls went on talking, Briony interrogating, and Lina avoiding answers.

Ronan stood back, completely bewildered.

He felt pressure on his shoulder, and turned to see Malfoy next to him. "Oi, White, are you two," he motioned towards Lina, "you know, are you getting at that? Because if not, I'd like a piece... I'd love to see what's under all those frills."

Ronan turned sharply, violently ripping Draco's grip from his shoulder.

"Easy, now..." Draco mocked. "You can't deny it. She just looks so... _fuckable." _

Ronan snarled, "Shove off, Malfoy!"

"If you insist, White... Just watch your back. I might snatch her up one of these days..." Malfoy casually walked down the hall, meeting Blaise, who was doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bah! I'm way friggin' sorry this took so long! I hope there are still some of you out there that are interested in this fic! I've been in SUCH a slump the past few months. Depression has been kicking my ass and taking my name on pretty much a daily basis, but I managed to get my shit together and finish Chapter 3! Even with a terrible cold! Go me! I'm going to seriously get on this :) I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little meh... I thought I'd have to wait and use this one as #4, but I ended up just switching up some things to get it published. I hope you like it, if even a little bit XD Reviews are always appreciated.**

Ronan had stormed off without a word after they had received their class schedules. Briony and Lina had simply shrugged it off, and assumed he'd be past his little tantrum in time for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

While Briony was in Herbology, Lina was in Ancient Runes. Oh, it was torturous. They were expected to read several thick books, finish two translations, and write a fifteen-inch essay by Wednesday. Lina was already overwhelmed, and it was only the first day of term. Hopefully Snape would be lenient on their first day, but something told Lina that would not be her reality.

Briony was attempting to fit all the books neatly into Lina's leopard print messenger bag before Defense Against the ark Arts started. Lina, on the other hand, was trying to shove all her books in with total disregard. She didn't want to bother keeping the books neat, just so long as they managed to stay in the bag. Sitting behind the girls and next to Ronan was Geoffery Livingstone, a fellow sixth-year Slytherin, who was trying to assist the two girls. Ronan simply slumped in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. He hadn't said a word to either Lina or Briony since his little skirmish with Malfoy.

"No, put that one in first!" Geoffery laughed, as Lina's and Briony's books collided.

"You're not helping, you twit!" Briony grunted.

Lina couldn't help but laugh. It would have been an easier task if the room was brighter. Snape had curtains drawn over the windows, and candles were their only light source. He had, in fact, redecorated the entire room. There were now pictures of people with any number of afflictions adorning the walls.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley looked around wearily as they entered the room. Obviously, they had noticed the new decorations. Lina laughed softly to herself as she looked upon the three startled Gryffindors.

Everyone in the room began to quiet down, then there was complete silence.

Snape stepped into the room, and began to close the door behind him.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," he said as he moved to face the class from behind his desk.

Lina glanced around her, to see whom Snape was addressing. Hermione Granger quickly dropped her book back into her bag, which she proceeded to shove under her chair. Snape continued, "I wish to speak to you, and I want your full attention..." His smoldering eyes began scanning the room, "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, correct? Of course," he paused "these teachers will all have had their own teaching methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised that so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject..." Lina smirked at the thought of her 'Outstanding' O.W.L. score.

"I will be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much, much more difficult."

'No problem,' Lina thought. How hard could it possibly be?

Snape moved from behind his desk and began to slink around the room, speaking in a lower voice than before. "The Dark Arts," he said cooly, "are a many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting with them is like battling a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before."

Lina giggled at the reference to the Hydra. Luckily, Snape was near the back of the classroom. Hercules, she found, was quite an amusing tale, though she thoroughly enjoyed all genres mythology.

"Therefor, your defenses must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he brought attention to the new additions to the room as he circled back to the front, "give a fairly accurate representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse." He indicated a portrait of a witch silently shrieking in agony.

Snape went on to the next picture, "Feel the Dementor's Kiss..." He pointed toward a portrait of an inert wizard against a wall; his lifeless eyes staring out into the room.

"Or," he paused, "provoke the aggression of the Inferius." The last picture was that of a large bloody concretion upon the ground.

Several girls, including Briony, found the picture to be positively repulsive, and protested at the sight of it. Lina stared at the picture, studying it and trying to decipher what it was, exactly, that she was looking at. She couldn't specifically identify any body parts. It was simply a mound of bloody flesh.

Pavarti Patil continued on the subject, and began asking about the Inferius.

Snape answered her questions with ease and set off on the other side of the room, making his way toward his desk at the front.

He asked the class about their skill with nonverbal spells. "Enlighten me... What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione, of course, was the only one to answer. Her hand was left exposed to the chill air of the dark room while Snape took his time to look at the rest of the students, but no one else volunteered.

Lina spoke softly, "Your opponent has no warning..."

His eyes lingered on Lina, whom responded with a small, crooked smile and flushed cheeks.

He cleared his throat before saying curtly, "Very well... Miss Granger, would you care to explain?"

Hermione spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone, something which had always irritated Lina beyond belief, "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you an advantage."

Snape sneered at the girl, "An answer almost copied word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six." Hermione Flushed and began to anxiously chew on her lip.

A multitude of Slytherins, including Lina, snorted.

"Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell casting. Not everyone can do this, of course... It is a question of concentration and mind power which some..." Snape paused and maliciously glared at Harry Potter, with Weasley squirming in his seat next to the boy, "lack." Snape then instructed that the students would divide into pairs, and then attempt to silently jinx each other.

Lina and Briony were staring each other down; attempting to psych the other out. They both successfully blocked the jinxes with ease. Both girls had received previous lessons on nonverbal spells, thanks to Lina's father. He was, let's say, less than enthused about the lack of spells they were being taught at school, so he decided to give them an advantage over their fellow classmates.

Snape wandered between the pairs of students, scoffing at their failed attempts. He stopped at Lina and Briony, watching them both successfully shield themselves without muttering a single word.

"Well done, Miss Vourdalak," Briony smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Snape then turned to Lina. His warm chocolate eyes turned a shade darker as he looked at her, "And you, Miss Grindemyr, well done."

Lina bit down on the inside of her cheek. They made eye contact once more, and it seemed his eyes grew even darker with their lingering gazes.

He looked her over once before moving on to the next pair, which subsequently, was Potter and Weasley. The red headed boy's face was growing purple as he tried to refrain from muttering his incantations. Snape eventually stepped in and quickly turned his wand on Harry, who responded by yelling "Protego!"

Snape was knocked off-balance, and hit a desk behind him. Everyone, including Lina, stared in bewilderment at the scene. Snape scowled and asked Potter if he remembered that everyone was practicing nonverbal spells. Potter responded, but greatly insulted Snape while doing so. Several people around them gasped. Both Draco and Blaise tried to contain their sniggering. Harry was immediately assigned a detention for Saturday.

Snape dismissed class early this particular day. No one spoke as they gathered their things and left the classroom. Once in the hallway, you could hear them gossiping excitedly about what had just taken place between Professor Snape and Potter. Briony and Ronan were waiting at the door for Lina, who was slinging her leopard print messenger bag over her shoulder as she pushed her chair into her desk. She walked up the aisle, and came upon Snape at is desk. His elbows were resting on the tabletop, and he was rubbing his temples. Lina cleared her throat as she paused in front of him.

"Um, Sir?" she asked meekly.

Snape looked up at her reluctantly. "What is it, Miss Grindemyr?"

Lina nervously reached around the back of her neck and brushed all her curls to her right shoulder and sheepishly said "Have a pleasant day..."

She quickly walked to the door and pushed her friends out into the hall. Briony began her high-pitched interrogation right outside the door. Snape could hear Lina defensively raise her voice and say "It's none of your concern! I just feel bad that Potter had the gall to pull a stunt like that on him. He didn't do anything to deserve that, now did he?"

Snape sat at his desk, listening to the Caramel haired girl speak so benevolently of him, and a smile slowly crept across his face.


End file.
